


Отпуск

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Когда мы вырастем, я женюсь на Мине, - выдал за ужином Чжэ.Чанг Мин тихо захихикал, отец Чжэ чуть не подавился рисом, мать уронила ложку на пол, дедушка от удивления открыл рот и ничего не мог сказать, а бабушка засмеялась.- Не передумаешь? - лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила бабушка.- Нет, - твердо ответил Чжэ и обнял Мина.Чанг Мин кивнул и сказал:- Мы всегда будем вместе.





	Отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 10.12.2008. Текст был написан в рамках игры по заданию.

По-летнему горячее солнце иссушало любую влагу за считанные минуты. Животные старались не выбираться из своих нор. Люди тоже старались в полуденное время не показывать носу на улице. Но детей это никак не смущало. Двое мальчишек бежали по пыльной дороге в сторону речки. Они смеялись и обсуждали что-то свое. Накупавшись вдоволь, они направились к полю, где любили коротать жаркие часы в стогу сена.  
\- А ты не можешь остаться? – спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Нет, - печально ответил Мин. – Мама сказала, что завтра мы уезжаем домой.  
Чанг Мин часто приезжал к бабушке на лето. И это лето не стало исключением. Мать вновь привезла его в деревню к бабушке. Здесь он и познакомился с соседским мальчиком Чжэ Чжунгом. Они быстро сошлись и проводили всё время вместе. Порой вечером родителям просто было не оторвать их друг от друга.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - Чжэ крепко обнял друга.  
\- Я тоже.  
Так обнявшись, мальчики пролежали в стогу сена до вечера, строя планы на следующее лето.  
\- Снова тут? – фигура матери Чжэ нависла тенью над мальчиками. – Я же говорила, что дедушка будет ругаться, если вы снова помнете его сено. Идем ужинать.  
Дети вскочили и побежали в сторону дома, напевая какую-то песенку.

\- Когда мы вырастем, я женюсь на Мине, - выдал за ужином Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин тихо захихикал, отец Чжэ чуть не подавился рисом, мать уронила ложку на пол, дедушка от удивления открыл рот и ничего не мог сказать, а бабушка засмеялась.  
\- Не передумаешь? - лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила бабушка.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Чжэ и обнял Мина.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и сказал:  
\- Мы всегда будем вместе.  
\- Но-но, вы же мальчики, - мама Чжэ снова обрела голос.  
\- Ну и что? – невозмутимо сказал Чжэ.

Темнело слишком быстро. Чжэ схватил друга за руку и потащил его на террасу.  
\- Обещай мне, что ты вернешься. Обещай мне, что мы всегда будем вместе.  
\- Обещаю, - Мин обнял друга. – Я обязательно вернусь.  
Они взялись за руки и в последний раз вместе смотрели на звезды.

Чанг Мин громко хлопнул дверью. Тут же она открылась и на пороге появился Ю Чон.  
\- Мин, перестань. Ну что ты, в самом деле, как маленький?  
\- Мне надоело. Лучше поеду, отдохну. Куда-нибудь, подальше. Все эти разговоры о женитьбе. Мне действительно надоело.  
\- Мин, она твоя мать и, конечно же, она желает тебе лучшего.  
\- И подсовывает каких-то непонятных девушек?  
\- Ага, а ты иди и скажи ей, что тебе нужны не девушки, а парни, - засмеялся Ю Чон.  
Чанг Мин со злостью открыл шкаф, вытащил оттуда чемодан и принялся складывать вещи.  
\- Вот тебе смешно, а я не знаю, куда деваться ото всех этих свиданий. Не могу же я ей признаться, но и жить с нелюбимым человеком не хочу. Вот уеду подальше и смогу спать спокойно и не думать о том, что завтра меня ждет очередное свидание, устроенное моей матерью.  
\- И куда ты поедешь?  
\- Подальше!  
Мин с остервенением впихивал вещи в чемодан.  
\- А деньги у тебя есть на это «подальше»?  
Мин задумался на мгновение.  
\- Тогда поеду к бабушке. В деревню!  
Ю Чон согнулся пополам от смеха. Он знал, что его друг не настолько богат, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь действительно далеко. Но такого ответа он не ожидал. По словам Мина, он не был в деревне уже лет пятнадцать.  
Пока Ю Чон смеялся, Чанг Мин схватил чемодан и направился к дверям.  
\- Постой! Ты что серьезно?  
Но Мин даже не удостоил его ответом.

Ехать было недалеко, но всё же дорога изматывала. Мин плелся по пыльной улочке в сторону дома своей бабушки. «Всё же это была очень плохая идея. Скукотища. Вокруг ничего. Ничегошеньки. Пустота и скукотища. И даже эти аккуратные домики навевают тоску.»  
\- Шим Чанг Мин! – послышался голос.  
Мин обернулся и увидел сидящую на пороге своего дома старушку.  
\- Иди сюда, сынок. Дай посмотреть на тебя.  
Чанг Мин попытался вспомнить, кто она такая, но ничего не вышло. Но он решил не перечить старушке и подошел поближе.  
\- Ой, как вырос. Какой жених вырос. Красавец.  
«И даже тут «жених». Нигде нет покоя!»  
\- Жениться приехал? – старушка засмеялась.  
\- Н-н-нет. Что вы? Рано еще, - Мин с трудом скрывал раздражение. Незнакомая старушка, и та его женить хочет.  
Бабушка задорно рассмеялась.  
\- А когда пять лет было, ты по-другому говорил. Ну да ладно, иди скорее к бабушке, то-то она обрадуется.

Когда бабушка увидела Мина, она затискала парня так, что он и забыл о той старушке, что встретилась ему днем. За ужином бабушка расспрашивала, как дела у него и у его родителей.  
Как и все деревенские жители, она ложилась спать рано. Мин был в деревне всего несколько часов, а ему уже хотелось повеситься от скуки. Чанг Мин порыскал по комнатам, но даже телевизора не нашел. Он тяжело вздохнул и решил прогуляться в надежде на то, что свежий воздух немного упокоит, и он сможет заснуть раньше, чем обычно.

Дорогу освещали редкие фонари. Чанг Мин шел по дороге и пинал камешек. Вот уже полчаса этот камешек составлял ему компанию.  
\- Боже, как тут скучно! Уж лучше на свидания ходить.  
Мин пнул камешек посильнее, и тот скатился с дороги. Он обреченно вздохнул и пошел искать потерянного товарища.  
\- Ну где же ты? Мы так долго были с тобой вместе. Ты не можешь меня бросить тут одного, – тихо говорил Мин, обшаривая темные кусты.  
Парень не заметил небольшого корня, торчавшего из-под земли, и споткнулся. Вывалился он прямиком на тропинку, скрытую среди кустов. С дороги ее совсем не было видно. «Уже интереснее.» Мин тут же забыл о камушке и пошел вниз по тропинке.  
Тропинка была извилистой и ухабистой. А в темноте было еще сложнее идти. Несколько раз Мин чуть не растянулся из-за очередного корня или камня. Он остановился перевести дух и услышал плеск воды. Мин пошел на шум, и через несколько метров он оказался на небольшом пляже. В лунном свете перед ним расстилалась река. Он присмотрелся и увидел силуэт. Этого человека не смущала относительная темнота, и совершенно не смущало одиночество. Чанг Мин сам того не заметил, как уселся на берегу и стал смотреть на человека в воде. Мин так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, что тот человек уже совсем рядом. Так близко, что он мог слышать его дыхание. Мин поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза парню.  
\- Ты наконец-то вернулся.  
Чанг Мин не понимал, о чем говорит ему парень. Так же он не понял, почему тот наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Он не понимал, почему отвечает на этот неожиданный поцелуй. Почему ему так нравится, как руки этого парня скользят по его спине. Почему он не остановил парня, когда тот начал раздевать его. Почему на какой-то вопрос он выдохнул «да». Всё в этом мире для него исчезло. Остался только этот парень. Его глаза, его руки, жар его тела, его прикосновения и то удовольствие, которое он дарил.

Чанг Мин открыл глаза и понял, что он находится не в доме своей бабушки.  
\- Проснулся? – услышал голос Мин.  
Он повернулся и увидел рядом с собой вчерашнего парня.  
\- Как? Как я оказался здесь?  
\- Пришел со мной, - улыбнулся парень и притянул к себе Мина.  
\- Не… не надо… - попытался возразить он.  
\- А вчера ты был не против.  
Губы парня скользнули по его шее. Чанг Мин прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы не позволить вырваться ни единому звуку. Тело остро реагировало на всё, что делал парень. «Что он со мной делает?!»  
\- Мальчики, вы проснулись? – послышался женский голос из-за двери.  
\- Нет, ма! Мы еще спим! - крикнул парень.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Завтрак уже готов.  
\- Жаль… нам помешали, - прошептал парень Мину на ухо. – Придется вставать.  
Он поднялся с постели и, схватив Мина за руку, потянул его за собой. Мин на мгновение потерял равновесие и рухнул прямо на парня.  
\- И-извини, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ни за что, - улыбнулся парень и вновь поцеловал его.  
Чанг Мину показалось, что он с удовольствием проведет остаток дня с этим парнем.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - улыбнулась женщина. – Чжэ Чжунг, перестань так улыбаться. Как ты вообще затащил Чанг Мина к нам?  
Парень сидел и довольно щурился. «Самая глупая улыбка.» - подумал Мин, посмотрев на него. Но ничего не смог с собой поделать - его лицо расплылось в такой же глупой улыбке, стоило ему взглянуть на Чжэ.  
\- Вы что так оба улыбаетесь? – с подозрением спросила женщина. – Мини, ты наверное и не помнишь ничего. В последний раз ты был тут совсем маленьким. Вы так же оба сидели за столом и глупо улыбались.  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
\- И говорили о свадьбе.  
\- О чьей? – поперхнулся Мин.  
\- О нашей, - ответил довольный Чжэ. Сейчас он походил на кота, которому перепало что-то вкусненькое.  
Чанг Мин не смог удержаться от смеха.  
\- Действительно, я совсем этого не помню, - сквозь смех сказал он.  
\- Ну что, когда женихаться будете? – спросила появившаяся на пороге старушка. В ней Мин узнал ту самую бабушку, которая повстречалась ему вчера.  
\- Да хоть сегодня, - заявил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Не решай всё сам, - в шутку взвился Мин. – Может быть, я еще не готов.  
\- А ну иди сюда! Я тебя быстро подготовлю, - Чжэ схватил Мина за шею и, притянув к себе, принялся ерошить его волосы.  
\- Мальчики, прекратите этот детский сад, - Чжэ был первым кто схватил от матери ложкой по лбу. Мину повезло больше, он успел увернуться.

День пролетел незаметно. Чжэ рассказывал Мину, как они вместе проводили время, когда были маленькими. Чанг Мину было легко и хорошо с этим парнем, который, казалось, знает его лучше всех остальных, несмотря на то что они не виделись очень долго.  
\- Пойдем купаться, - Чжэ взял Мина за руку и потащил в сторону речки.  
\- Поздно уже, - нехотя попытался возразить Мин.  
Но Чжэ Чжунг знал, что он не против, и уже тащил его к той самой тропинке, скрытой в кустах, куда не так давно Мин свалился в поисках несчастного камешка.  
Они плескались, как дети, временами прерываясь на объятия и поцелуи.

Дни в деревне не шли, а летели. Мин не заметил, как подошло время возвращаться домой.  
\- Ты ничего не забыл? – спрашивала его бабушка с постоянством раз в пять минут.  
\- Нет, ничего, - Чанг Мину было не до чемодана. Он хотел попрощаться с Чжэ, договориться снова встретиться, но нигде не мог его найти. И дома у него никого не было, чтобы хоть у матери спросить, где он.  
«Неужели всё так и закончится? Неужели мы больше никогда не увидимся?» Мину было тошно от этих мыслей.  
\- Мини, поторопись. На поезд опоздаешь.  
Бабушка буквально силком тащила парня на вокзал. Затолкав его в вагон и помахав платочком, она отправилась восвояси. Мин сел на свободное кресло и тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел уезжать. Он хотел остаться.

Семестр начался как обычно. В университете все суетились. Делились впечатлениями от летних каникул. Сетовали на расписание. В общем, жили своей обычной жизнью.  
\- Мин, ты чего такой тихий? – спросил его Ю Чон. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.  
Сейчас ему не хотелось говорить. Даже с лучшим другом.  
\- Пойдем скорее. Кстати, ты слышал, что профессор Чой ушла в декрет? Интересно, кого поставят ей на замену. Предмет и так скучнее некуда, а если преподаватель попадется занудный, то меня лучше точно не искать на этих лекциях.  
Мин не понимал, почему Ю Чон выбрал именно этот курс. Ведь основной упор делался на литературу, которую он терпеть не мог.  
\- Надеюсь, нам приведут какую-нибудь красотку. Не послушаю, хоть посмотрю, - рассмеялся парень.  
Они уселись на свои места. Мин тут же рухнул лицом в стол. Ему было плевать, кого поставят на замену, и будут ли вообще лекции.  
Студенты утихомирились, когда в аудиторию пришла замдиректора и начала рассказывать всё то, что Мин уже слышал от друга. А так же просила относиться с уважением к новому преподавателю, столь блестяще закончившему в столь юном возрасте университет. Чанг Мин ее практически не слушал. Он хотел лишь одного - чтобы она поскорее заткнулась и чтобы день этот закончился как можно быстрее. Он слышал, как девчонки начали шептаться. Кто-то вздыхал, кто-то тихо постанывал. Мин же хотел тишины.  
-А теперь, детишки, я хочу чтобы вы в оставшееся время, написали коротенькое сочинение на тему «Как я провел лето.», - послышался до боли знакомый голос.  
Чанг Мин боялся даже голову поднять. Он боялся, что, когда поднимет голову, он увидит не то, что хотел бы. Он боялся того, что всё это ему мерещится.  
\- Молодой человек, Вас это тоже касается. Неужели вам не хватило каникул, чтобы выспаться? – в голосе послышалась улыбка.  
Мин осторожно поднял голову и посмотрел исподлобья на говорившего. Это был он. Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Вас тоже касается это задание. Я хотел бы прочитать и Ваше сочинение на заданную тему, - Чжэ поправил очки в черной оправе.  
Чанг Мин ничего не смог с собой поделать. Он глупо улыбнулся и одними губами прошептал «С удовольствием.» В попытках совладать с собой, Мин уставился в белый лист бумаги, который он получил от соседа.  
Прозвучал звонок. Студенты, шумя, стали собираться на следующую лекцию. На выходе они все отдавали свои сочинения новому преподавателю.  
\- Я догоню тебя, - сказал Мин Ю Чону.  
Он написал всего лишь одну строчку. В которой рассказал всё, что не успел рассказать тогда. Он отдал листок Чжэ Чжунгу. И направился к дверям. Чжэ не заставил себя ждать.  
\- А Вас, Шим Чанг Мин, я попрошу остаться. Я хотел бы получить более развернутый ответ на поставленный вопрос.  
Мин улыбнулся. Он знал, что ответ он получит от Чжэ. И уже на свой вопрос. Он уже знал, что лето будет продолжаться еще очень долго.


End file.
